our_total_drama_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Izzy (2)
Izzy, labeled The Psycho Hose Beast, was a camper on Total Drama: On the Island.'' Personality Izzy is, in Noah's own terms, "nutty as a ten-ton bag of pecans smothered in peanut butter, encased in a cashew the size of China." She is fun, but hard to handle, and to the other contestants more trouble than she is worth. Izzy has extraordinary athletic and fighting abilities. She also is number eight on the RCMP's "Most Wanted" list, presumably for accidentally blowing up a kitchen, but it is unclear whether she was telling the truth. As a running gag in the series, she will leave in an unusual way after being eliminated. Throughout Total Drama Action, she frequently changes her persona to another that she has created for her own amusement. She has been shown to enjoy plotting bizarre solutions to various situations. Despite her strange ways of showing it, Izzy does care about others (mainly Owen) and means well even if her results don't reflect it. Total Drama: On the Island When Izzy, along with the cast, is introduced, she goes crazy and jumps and screams all over the place. Izzy is then placed on the Killer Salmon, along with Owen, Geoff, Heather, Duncan, Courtney, and Trent. She immediatley bonds with Geoff, for the two of them having a wild, fun personality. In the cliff diving challenge, Izzy is the first for her team, and she is quoted by Chris of jumping like a "daredevil", and gets the highest score for her team, a 7.5/10. The rest of her team does good and bad, but they happily take first place, and are safe from the vote. After Tyler is eliminated, Chris says that since Izzy had the highest score for her team, she gets to go to Exile, so she leaves to Exile by the end of the episode. After arriving from Exile, she already has to take part in a trivia challenge, and is the first one from her team to do so. She ends up winning the first point for her team, but she loses in another round when she is picked for another round. During the challenge, she is seen trying to cheer Courtney up after thinking she is a loser. Her team then ends up getting second place, meaning they are safe from the vote. In the next episode, Izzy shows her true self, as a lesbian, and kisses Courtney, which shocks Courtney, making Izzy nervous and run out of the cabin. At the challenge, Izzy manages to do very well, and is the first one for her team to finish the course, but her team does get second place. At the cabins, Izzy sees Courtney in the girl's cabin, so she decides to just sleep on the dirt outside. In Sweet dreams, Izzy and Courtney talk about what happened the previous day, and Izzy is shocked and fascinated to find out Courtney likes her as well, by kissing her. The two, however, are unsure of what to do since Courtney is bisexual and likes her and Duncan. In the three parts of the challenges, Izzy does very well, but ends up falling asleep, but her team wins when Duncan is the last one awake. Trivia *She is the first contestant to be sent to Exile Island. *Izzy is the first lesbian contestant. Gallery Total Drama: On the Island GeoffIzzyFriends.png|Izzy lands on Geoff's shoulders in Jump for your Life. IzzyObstacleCourse.png|Izzy competing in the Obstacle Course. See Also Category:Female Characters Category:Second Roleplay Characters Category:Killer Salmon members